Time Passes, Things Change, We Remain
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: This is your classic Rose and Scorpius love story. It shows them and their relationship throughout Hogwarts, with hints of Albus/OC. Rated T for language and kissing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will just be Rose and Scorpius throughout Hogwarts, and how their relationship changes over time. There will probably be a couple chapters per year. I will try to post semi-regularly, but I can't promise anything. **

**Please review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I just enjoy shipping its characters to a creepy extent.**

YEAR ONE: SEPTEMBER

"Hey, you're Scorpius Malfoy, right?" a short, skinny, redheaded girl walked into my compartment, tailed by a black-haired, brown-eyed boy.

I was surprised that anybody was talking to me. My father had prepared me for having to work harder to make more friends because of his reputation. He told me all about the war and how he was on the bad side. It was hard to believe when he told me, because of how nice and accepting he is now.

"Yes… and you are?"

The girl responded, "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter- but call him Al, he gets really mad when you call him by his full name. He says it too weird and old, but I like it. Also, he's named after one of the greatest wizards of all time. I mean my name's boring, I'm just named after a flower! A boring flower. Your name isn't boring either! Its so-"

She continued on like that, but I was too shocked to listen. A Weasley and a Potter talking to me! Eventually, Rose caught on and realized that she was rambling. She blushed and looked up at me.

"Oh… I'm being rude. It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," I responded, running my hands nervously through my hair.

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked, apparently getting tired of the rambling and wanting to get to the point.

I nodded, and they both took a seat on the bench opposite mine.

"What house do you want to be in?" Rose continued very… cheerfully. I could tell that she was very excited, and very bubbly. "I think I would like to be in Gryffindor. Or maybe Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, but I think my dad would kill me. I don't really want to be in Hufflepuff."

"I want to be in any house but Slytherin. I'd even take Hufflepuff. But I don't want people to think I'm just a version of my parents," I cut in, trying to prevent another speech.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus shouted, perhaps more emphatically than the rest of us combined. "I CANNOT be a Slytherin. I can't!"

"It'll be fine, you guys!" Rose said. "I can tell we're going to be best friends. I hope that we're all in the same house, so that we can hang out in the common room together!"

The rest of the train ride continued that same way. Rose went on long tangents, and Al and I sat quietly and watched as she chatted away, occasionally stopping to allow us to say a couple words before starting back up again.

She was actually really pretty. She had freckles splattered across her nose and bright blue eyes…

"Look, you can see the castle!" I heard Rose shout, and turned to look out the frosty window. We all looked out the window to see Hogwarts. It was unbelievably big and magnificent and… magical. Each one of us sat with our mouths wide open in disbelief.

I felt the train come to a halt, as we gathered our trunks, and scrambled off the train.

"Over 'ere firs' years," I heard a giant say in his gruff voice.

"Hi, Hagrid," Rose said pleasantly.

"Hi there Rose and Al, who's yer friend?"

"I'm Scorpius- Scorpius Malfoy"

His eyes widened as I said Malfoy. "Well hi there!"

I muttered a hi back and we hopped into a boat, with a tall brunette, apparently named Alice Longbottom, whom Rose and Al knew.

We walked through the breathtaking castle and into the Great Hall. I tried to focus on the decorations, but was too nervous about what house I would get put in.

The called us up in alphabetical order. The first of our group was Alice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuffs stood up and clapped cheerfully.

I shakily walked up to the podium as Professor McGonagall sat the hat on my head.

"Oh, another Malfoy, eh? But this one's different. You could do great anywhere. You're cheerful. You're ambitious. You're intelligent. But, most of all, you're GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was almost dead silent, but Rose, Al, and Alice started clapping, and the rest of the Gryffindors joined in.

I sauntered over to my seat at the Gryffindor table and awaited the rest of my friends being sorted.

Albus was next. He went up to the hat, and I swear I see him muttering, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

The hat stayed on his head for quite awhile, seemingly undecided. Then, to my surprise, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone was slightly shocked (not as shocked as they had been for me, but still shocked) but quickly recovered and the hall erupted into clapping. Al just looked slightly confused and embarrassed.

Finally, Rose got sorted. She skipped up to the hat cheerfully, and before the hat had even rested for a second was proclaimed a, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped immediately, and she came over and plopped down beside me, high-fiving her family at our table. Then, she turned to me and grinned, "I'm so excited we're in the same house! We'll get to hang out all the time, and we'll have our classes together!"

I smiled at this silly girl sitting next to me and told her that I was excited too.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! Still first year. There will be more romance later ;). Please review!**

FIRST YEAR: JUNE

"WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!" Rose shouted as she threw her arms around my neck.

I hugged her back and smiled, "Yes!"

After House Cup was announced, the end of term feast appeared in front of us. I piled mashed potatoes and gravy onto my plate with chicken, peas, and a pumpkin pasty. Rose piled roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, carrots, and ice cream. We happily ate way too much food and chatted with our housemates. Rose and I had the same relationship with our housemates: we were friends, but have a chat with at meals friends, not constantly hang out with and write every day and sit next to in classes in friends. As far as I was concerned, Rose, Al, and Alice were all the really close friends I needed.

On the way back to our common rooms, we met up with the Hufflepuff pair. We discussed our summer plans and how the other three would be visiting each other frequently as their parents were all very close. I couldn't help but feel a bit left out.

Rose could seemingly read my thoughts, because at that time she said, "Scor, you should visit us over the summer! We will all see each other, and I want to see you!"

I grinned at the girl next to me (and I had to look down- she is exactly a foot shorter than me) and told her that I would love that. We decided to figure it out at the train station tomorrow with our parents.

Oh God, our parents.

I had told my mum and dad that we were friends, and they were fine with it, but I had a feeling that Rose's would not be so accepting. I kept that to myself until Rose and I got back to our common room together and were chatting on a couch.

"uhm…Rose, Is your dad going to kill me?" I asked nervously.

She giggled at me and then smirked, "What? Scared of my dad Scorpiepoo?"

"Don't call me that! And yes! Your dad fought in one of the greatest battles of all time and was a member of the Golden Trio that killed Voldemort! I'm bloody terrified!"

"Scor, you don't need to be worried. My dad already knows we're friends, and he is fine with it… or at least my mum will make him pretend to be…"

I chuckled at this certainly true statement.

"…It will be okay. Plus, you're in Gryffindor, so you can't be all bad in my dad's eyes."

"Thanks Rosiepoo," I joked, "You're the best."

The next day, our group of four sat in the same compartment, Rose and me on one side with Al and Alice on the other.

We joked around, played some exploding snap, and reminisced about the wonderful year. Eventually, the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and I was pulled from my calm state: It was time to meet their families.

I grabbed my trunk and held the door open for everyone else to go through. Once we got off the train, I scanned the crowd for my family. I could see my parents standing at the side of the platform, trying to be out of the way while the Weasleys, Potters, and Longbottoms were in the middle chatting jovially, reconnecting with Professor Longbottom, who taught Herbology.

First up, I was going to be introduced to their families. I followed behind them and once we got there Rose spoke, "This is Scorpius. He's our best friend!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius," Mrs. Potter said, holding out her hand to shake mine.

The rest of the adults followed in the same manner until we reached Mr. Weasley. He didn't say anything, but stuck his hand out nonetheless. He gave me a knowing and suspicious look, but remained absolutely silent staring me down.

By this point, my parents had spotted me and hesitantly made their way over to us.

"Mum, dad," I said, "This is Rose, Albus, and Alice."

They exchanged pleasantries and shook hands, except for my mum and Rose. They seemed particularly fond of each other, and particularly fond of embarrassing me. Rose told my mum about how bad I was at Charms, and my mum told Rose how much I'd told her about her. Rose's cheeks turned pink, but she brushed it off laughing.

Al, for whatever reason, decided that this was a good time to ask his parents if I could visit over the summer.

The Longbottoms, Potters, and Mrs. Weasley were all okay with it. While Mr. Weasley still didn't say anything, he glared directly at me as if to say, "I don't like this one bit."

Our parents figured out the dates, and that I would be staying for two weeks at the end of July. I hugged Alice and Al, then turned to Rose. She hugged me tightly and slightly longer than the others, and made me promise to write. I told her that I would, and set her down (Hugging is hard without picking her up! She's so damn short!). She flushed, and turned away to walk with her parents. I watched her go, and right before they exited the platform, Rose and Mr. Weasley both turned around to look at me. Rose smiled, and Mr. Weasley glared. The smile outweighed the glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm skipping second year, because it's boring. Here's third year! There will only be one chapter for this, and it's short, but we will get more as they get older. I'm not such a fan of this chapter, but it got my point across. Please review!**

THIRD YEAR: NOVEMBER

Today was our very first Hogsmeade visit! We were finally third years, so we could go! I was so excited that I got up for Breakfast early. It turned out that I was not the only one, because at 7:30 on a Saturday the hall was at least half way full.

I strolled over to the Gryffindor table and, seeing that Rose was not there yet, went to sit by our fellow third year Gryffindors.

I sat next to Lydia Holloway, one of Rose's dorm mates, who was currently flirting with Jake Sinclair. They were both muggleborns, and had always had a thing, (although, people tell me this about Rose too…) but neither would admit any feelings. Lydia and Jake were going to Hogsmeade just as friends with some people from other houses, but we guessed they would end up by themselves snogging.

Besides Rose, Lydia, Jake, and I, the rest of our dorm mates were a tight-nit group of friends. Their names are Brooke Thomas, Sofia Finnegan, Henry Creevy, and Cory Wood.

I chatted with them, as well as Rose's family (what can I say? James and Roxy love me!) until I finally saw Rose gracefully walking towards the table.

Rose had really… matured over the summer. She had grown into her teeth, her face became defined, her hair de-frizzed and instead fell in ringlets, and she had gotten curves. I wasn't the only one that noticed. Though she would never realize it, I could see boys' eyes following her as she walked, swaying her hips ever so slightly. She excitedly sat down next to me and told me how great today would be.

That's one thing I'll always love about Rose- she get's so excited about things. She doesn't hold her opinions in and act meek about them. She is happy and proud of it!

As she was babbling on, some fourth year Ravenclaw, apparently names Lance Saunders, walked over to our table. He flirted with Rose, told her how "hot" she was, and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

I don't know why, but I got so angry when he asked Rose to go with him! He wasn't good enough for her! She's beautiful and perfect and no one is good enough! Regardless, he didn't do anything too wrong, but I was still enraged. To my relief, Rose politely turned him down, but I still questioned why I was so angry! A little voice in the back of my head told me that I knew the answer… jealousy?

…

After breakfast, SAAR met up outside of the school, and walked down to Hogsmeade together. After joking about heading to Madame Puddifoots, we settled on Honeydukes. I picked up some sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and licorice wands. Al got the same minus the licorice plus some every flavor beans. Rose just got some chocolate frogs. Alice got fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs, taffy, pumpkin pasties, toffee, chocolate cauldrons, pixie puffs, and exploding bonbons. I swear, with how much candy that girl eats, I have no idea how she maintains her slim body. Maybe its' the quittich… she plays keeper on the school team. It was surprising that she was good at quittich, considering her dad wasn't and her mom never played. Al plays seeker… like his dad. Hufflepuff actually has a decent quittich team now because of the two of them.

Once we left Honeydukes, we headed over to the Three Broomsticks. We all ordered Butterbeers, and Rose was left slightly – or very - tipsy. As we left for the day, she wrapped her arms around my waist to have me hold her up. I ended up holding her body close to mine as she stumbled back to the castle, and I supported most of her weight.

Back at the castle, we headed to the common room and Alice and Al went back to theirs. After our fun but long day, we stretched out together on the couch and listened to our housemates tell hilarious and certainly exaggerated stories of their day.


End file.
